Best of Both
by happyeverafter72
Summary: 4 times Flora McCoy was just like her parents and 1 time she was simply herself. Parent Spones.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Flora is mine though.  
Enjoy x**

**1. **Leonard McCoy smiled as he watched his baby daughter. She was captivated by a toy train, pushing it around on the floor then picking it up and spinning the wheels. She crawled over to him and lifted it up for him to see.

"C'm'ere, baby girl," he said, scooping her up on to his lap. "It's a nice train, Flora." He took the toy from her and ran it over her arms and the top of her head. She squealed with laughter and wriggled in his lap.

The moment was broken by Spock's arrival in Sickbay. He looked ruffled and was supporting an injured Kirk.

Kirk smiled ruefully. "Sorry, Bones. Bit of a run in with the natives."

"Dammit."

All eyes in the room turned towards Flora.

"Say that again, honey," McCoy stuttered.

"Dammit," she said clearly. She smiled proudly.

Spock broke the stunned silence that followed. "I think, Leonard, that although I am pleased our child has spoken her first word you ought to be more careful with your language around her."

* * *

**2. **Sarek regarded his granddaughter gravely as she approached. The only clue to her Vulcan heritage evident in her appearance was the delicate points of her ears. She was flanked by both her parents. One hand gripped Spock's tightly, the other was holding on to a battered green teddy bear. Sarek thought the bear had once belonged to Spock but he couldn't be sure. The three stopped when they reached him, Flora shying away behind Spock's legs. It reminded Sarek of how Spock had tried to hide behind Amanda's skirt from the Elders on Vulcan.

He crouched so that he was level with the child before addressing her. "Greetings, Flora."

"Greetings, Sa'mekh'al," she responded, spreading her fingers in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

* * *

**3. **"Uncle Jim, will you play with me?" Flora asked, doing her best to look as cute as possible.

"Can't at the moment, sweetie," he replied.

"Please?" she tried again, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm busy, Flora." His tone was firm but not irritable.

"No you're not," she said. "Nothing's happening."

"True," he said. "But something _might_ happen and I'd need to be ready."

Flora realised that no amount of cute was going to make him budge. This called for a change of tactics. "Uncle Jim, play with me or I'll stab you with a hypospray."

* * *

**4. **As days in Sickbay went, it was pretty quiet. A couple of accident prone ensigns had been the most significant cases to deal with. McCoy settled down to catch up with some paperwork. It was as he made a start on filling in a report that he was interrupted by Spock hurrying into the room carrying Flora.

Tears streamed down her face and she wailed "Daddy, I'm hurt!"

He got up quickly and inspected her. A nasty scrape to the left knee. "No problem, sweetheart," he reassured her. "I can fix that."

He turned away and rummaged in a case for a moment before retrieving a plaster.

"It's very simple to treat," he said, knowing that this would distract her from crying.

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yup. First, you need a very special daddy kiss," he explained. He bent and kissed her knee very softly. "Then you need a plaster." He stuck plaster firmly over the scrape. "Good as new, my little hobgoblin."

He raised his eyes to look at Spock. As he had expected, his husband had raised a disapproving eyebrow at the term of endearment.

Looking back to Flora, he found she wore an identical expression.

_Dammit_, he cursed inwardly. Why did they have to be so similar?

* * *

**+1. **It had been a long time since the crew of the _Enterprise_ had taken a proper break. They were passing close to the Eye of Orion, so Kirk ordered that they were all to take a vacation. Within no time at all the entire ship was abuzz with excitement. Possessions were packed, picnics were assembled and people made their way to the transporter room.

Flora shared her daddy's dislike of the transporter but she was so excited about the holiday that she barely noticed it. As soon as they had materialised she ran off, eager to explore. Spock and Leonard walked after her, hand in hand.

"Not too far ahead, baby," Leonard called after her.

"Yes, Daddy," she shouted back.

The two men continued to follow their daughter, watching as she made new discoveries. For her there was wonder in everything. Through their joined hands, her fathers shared their love for their little girl.

"Daddy, Sa-mekh," Flora called. "Come see this!"

Spock and Leonard hurried up to see what she was looking at. They found themselves standing near to the edge of a cliff, looking out over the sea. The water was a clear, sparkling blue and the sand was almost white.

Flora's eyes shone. "It's beautiful," she said.

"It is indeed, Flora," Spock replied. "What do you think is out there?"

Leonard smiled as she gabbled away about sea creatures and pirates. His little family was, he reflected, perfect.


End file.
